cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
City Center
|Requirement = |Limited = Yes |Unlock = 40 |Sell Unbuilt = |Sell = |Size = 8x8 |Construction = 0 |B1 Materials = None |B1 Initial Capacity = 2 |B1 Allows = 2,500 |B1 Profit = 500 |B2 Materials = |B2 Cash = 48 |B2 Upgraded Capacity = 3 |B2 Allows = 3,000 |B2 Profit = 600 |B3 Materials = |B3 Cash = 60 |B3 Upgraded Capacity = 4 |B3 Allows = 4,000 |B3 Profit = 800 |B4 Materials = |B4 Cash = 60 |B4 Upgraded Capacity = 6 |B4 Allows = 5,500 |B4 Profit = 1,100 |B5 Materials = |B5 Cash = 72 |B5 Upgraded Capacity = 7 |B5 Allows = 7,000 |B5 Profit = 1,400 |B6 Materials = |B6 Cash = 96 |B6 Upgraded Capacity = 8 |B6 Allows = 8,500 |B6 Profit = 1,700 |B7 Materials = |B7 Cash = 180 |B7 Upgraded Capacity = 12 |B7 Allows = 10,000 |B7 Profit = 2,000 }} The is a 8x8 Municipal building in CityVille. It was released on November 21, 2011 to celebrate CityVille's First Birthday (December 2, 2011). Player have until January 31, 2013 to complete the building. It is available for free when placed during the Goal and takes to build. Upgrading this requires three different materials to be collected for each level, with the amount of each item increasing and changing for each level. For each level completed, players will be allowed to store at least one additional Community building in it, with Level 7 holding up to 12 Community buildings. The building itself will also increase your population cap. It does not hold Landmarks. Players can store Community buildings once they've upgraded to level 7 (and activated the bonus) or when the event is over. To activate the bonus, click on the City Center once it is completed. Upgradeable Community Buildings can still be upgraded when in the City Center. It will act like a wonder by giving citywide bonuses to: *Residences *Businesses *Community Buildings *Neighborhoods *Hotels *Landmarks *Gardens The bonus effect will run for 3 minutes and cost to add 30 seconds to the timer and get . You can only run the bonus timer once. Note: The City Center will not hold the City Hall, Post Office, or Clerk's Office. If the is not upgraded to level 7 by the end of the event, after activating the bonus the can be filled with hired friends or Samantha to store upto 12 Community Buildings. Where the cost of hiring Samantha is /spot. Upgrading Using Materials }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Upgrading Using Cash Level 2: Level 3: Level 4: Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: Gallery CC1.png CC2.png CC4.png CC5.png CC6.png CC_wonder_bonus.png Poll Raise your hand if you're mad that after days of begging for the items and have finally completed the building....they are now Give 1, Get 1. YES!!! Yes! I even spent cash to finish it! No, I've been having trouble collecting items. I'm glad because this really helps me out a lot! No, not surprising at all. This has become typical Zynga behavior. Don't care. This doesn't affect me because I cheated or have tons of neighbors and completed this in 1 day anyway. Category:Wonder Bonus